Not human but neither a wolf
by FireScorpion54
Summary: Five powerful strangers landed on Freeze City. They were unique. They could do things that a normal person wouldn't. How the people are going to react to this five strangers, how are the wolves going to react. Are their friendly or another enemy that intents to destroy paradise. Is up to Kiba,Hige,Tsume,Toboe and Blue to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>There they were five friends who always committed crimes with their powers in New Marais. Three of them were fire conduits Anthony who was dressed like a militia soldier who wore the weird mask that covered the entire head and had a red triangular like visors who with the same hoodie and pants that the militia wore but this one was black and red instead of gray and orange and he was the tallest one of the group and his brother Ian who was dressed with a paintball like mask with a cap and he wore a head blanket that came out of the cap covering the behind of his head except the cap and the mask (like the deserts blanket) and wore a black leather jacket with tall neck and the same trousers as Anthony. As well it was all black and red. The other one was Jeff and he was dressed as a reaper but he was different than any standard reaper. He wore a red long neck jacket all closed and had a red hood that came out from the inside of the long neck (like he was wearing a hoodie inside the the long neck jacket and the only visual thing of the hoodie was the hood.) and his sleeves were almost tore up and wore black gloves. He was wearing short jeans that were tore up only above his knees (but not to above) and was bare footed and had some bandages below the knees and a little more below more bandages that began from the same area ending in his feets. And as casual by saying he looked like a reaper his face couldn't be seen just a dark shade replacing his head. And the two electric conduits were also dressed as reapers. Spencer looked as different as standards reapers. He had a brown long coat teared up making it slightly less long just a bit,it uses a belt instead of buttons and inside it he had a red hood (by saying that lets pretend he had a red sleeveless hoodie) some jeans that were tore up just at the end of it and had bandages on his left leg and brown converse like shoes. He didn't wear any gloves but instead some bandages folding his hands and the sleeves of his long coat were teared up making the sleeve start after his wrist and was covered in dark shade making him look faceless as well. And Lunik who was just like a standard reaper. Red hoodie without zipper,sleeves teared up a little below from his elbows,black fingerless gloves,cargo pants teared up below his knees not way below far from touching his knees but far from reaching his feets,black boots,a belt that was bended a little to the sideways,the black spider in his left part of the chest and the upper half of a skull on top of his hood and obviously dark shade taking over his head. This five guys were causing chaos in New Marais like the bad karma conduits they are,and when they were tired of their destruction they decided to take a small brake and out of nowhere they were being pulled by a mysterious portal that appeared in the sky. They tried to fight back the portal but without success they were pulled anyways making their vision turn black. After they woke up they were in a city that wasn't that big and saw the place and then they saw a sign that said "Freeze City" and then they knew they were in a new place.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A short prologue with the details of how they looked and stuff. Now is gonna take time considering that I haven't finished my first story but I'm still gonna work some chapters for this so anyway stay tuned.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I don't own inFAMOUS nor Wolf's Rain all belong to their respectful owners except my five OC. Enjoy and remember that I will take longer to publish more chapters do that I haven't finished my first story so expect this to be a slow progress but I'll let you know when something new is up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:A new place.<strong>

Ever since the portal our heroe...ahem...I mean our chaotic conduits had been in this place all they could think is how the fuck this happened and to their surprise this place was awfully full by soldiers so the last thing they could say is that maybe they are in a new district with conduits as well so at first they though is not gonna be that bad considering they are use to run away from people who wants to destroy the conduits.

"Well we are fucked. We are in a new place and by saying new I mean we are lost of all activity that happens here."said Anthony in his sarcastic ways as always.

"Yep. At least we got a lot of buildings that we can destroy."added Spencer.

"Yeah that is great but a small detail. I'm hungry don't remember the last time I ate."said Lunik while scratching the back of his hooded head.

"Don't start now man. First thing first lets enter the city and then if you want try to buy a hot dog to hold up the hunger and then we settle to eat."informed Ian.

"lets try by knocking those two at the entrance and enter like civilized people."joked Jeff.

The five conduits proceed to enter the city. When they got near the entrance the two guards spotted them and halt them.

"Stop state your business here."guard 1 said.

"Yes we like to enter."Anthony replied.

"Sorry but we can't let weirdos like you to enter,you might be a gang."guard 2 said.

"Aww come one is that any way to treat a guest?"Anthony said.

"Leave now or we will be forced to shoot."guard 1 warn.

"Now wait before you shoot check if any of this suggestions are okay."Anthony requested. "First check your safe is off,second make sure your gun is loaded,third make sure you don't have jammed bullets in the barrel,fourth check if you have enough ammunition and last make sure you are alive."Anthony said while the guards were doing his suggestions as he was saying but at the last one they stared at him confused.

"Wait. WHAT?"both guards screamed.

Anthony at that shout he ignites his hands in flames leaving the two guards shocked and quickly he pounced at them and threw explosive fireballs directly at the guards. The fireballs hit the guards and at that they blew up and engulfed the guards in a fiery radiation burning them and killing them instantly. Then the conduits advanced entering the city and boy it was big but at the same time looked like some parts were destroyed they though a construction site happening but either way the city was big but not as New Marais. They stopped watching a small hot dog cart int the way.

"Hey I'm gonna have me some hot dogs anyone want one?"Lunik offered.

"Nah we are good go ahead."Spencer said.

"Okay suit yourselves."Lunik stated as he walked to the cart.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone's POV<strong>

In the area was a little boy around 14 years old and was walking to the direction of the city. He was wandering in the ally when something caught Toboe's attention. A hooded man with a black spider on his left side of his chest and a top half of a skull on top of his hood and wore black fingerless gloves and his outfit was torn up in various places. The small kid saw him but something odd met his eyes. The person's face was covered by a dark shade making him look like he didn't had a face at all. That crept the young kid (or should I say wolf) but other than that the energy that surrounded the man was completely negative and dark. Toboe could sense the evil inside the heart of the man. He watched at how the hot dog vendor gave him a hot dog scared and without making the man pay to avoid him from harming him the man got the hot dog and took a bite. Te expressionless feeling inside the man made Toboe back up from fear and decided to follow a little the mysterious man without being noticed. As he followed him he ends up seeing four other strangers two were hooded like the man and had the same dark shade replacing their faces,the other two were wearing masks but one was wearing a cap with neck curtains (or neck protector) and the other had a strange triangular red visor and he was pretty tall. Toboe knew they were bad news sensing the negativity in them so he jumped high in the air reaching the roof of a building.

* * *

><p><strong>Conduits POV<strong>

"So now what do we do guys?"asked Anthony.

"I was thinking more of drain someone's energy and then drain the alarmed soldier's energy. To mark our names in your case you guys use your fire powers to cast a fire in the floor that way they will look us as demons and soul eaters."said Spencer.

"Not bad man but we need more than nicknames. Hmmm how about we throw fireballs and you at the same time electrocute the fireballs to make a shocky and burning explosion."suggested Ian.

"Interesting point man there's a lot we could do to cause a chaos."said Jeff in his cold tone.

"Well if you ask me I prefer to create ionic vortex and at some point you three create a flaming tornado and if they collide BAM! a big ass explosion while they still spinning till they form a gigantic tornado of fire and electricity and while it destroys property it kills or injured people."said Lunik taking a last bite of his hot dog.

"I LIKE IT,IT SOUNDS AWESOME,LET'S DO IT!"Anthony yelled in excitement.

"Okay it's settle then. Let's create some chaos."confirmed Ian.

The five conduits proceed to Lunik's idea and each of them stood in five different locations but close to make a better synchronize attack.

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere with the wolves)<strong>

In someplace else four wolves were looking the city in a hill. In a tree there was a blue wolf hybrid laying besides a big brownish wolf who was laying as well close to the wolf hybrid. The wolf hybrid was named Blue and she was laying next to her mate Hige who was one of the wolves who is helping a certain arctic wolf reach paradise. There was a grayish wolf standing in a rock and he had a scar shaped like an X in his chest,he was named Tsume and he was very serious is like he couldn't smile ever (of course that is not true just putting a little of idea of how serious is that guy but you guys who watched the anime know that) and sitting nearly in a ledge was the white arctic wolf named Kiba and he was one to not be disrespected as he showed his pack his leadership and ability to find true justice. All of them were just staying there to rest a little from their long fight after Lord Darcia but something caught Kiba's eyes and was just the sighting of a young red/brownish wolf running quickly to their direction.

"Kiba I've got bad news."the young wolf said.

"What is it Toboe?"asked Kiba.

"There are five strange mans in Freeze city and all of them had their faces covered."Toboe said panicking.

"Covered?"asked Hige as he stood up.

"What do you mean by covered kid?"asked Tsume in his cold voice.

"Well two of them were wearing strange masks but the other three were weirder. They were hooded and all their clothe were torn up."Toboe explained while being still panicked.

"Hooded? How that's strange you can still see a face even wearing a hood."said Blue.

"But the strange thing is that a dark shade took over their faces completely not even the sunlight could keep the shade away is like they were completely faceless or headless."countered Toboe while whimpering and laying flat on the ground.

Blue just stood there a little shocked by that hole being faceless or headless business making her see how strange those five were.

"Is okay Toboe calm down."said Kiba comforting Toboe.

"But that's not all. I could sense darkness in their hearts,pure evil,even bigger than Darcia himself."Toboe informed while he started to cry out of fear of these strangers.

"Don't worry. If we could stop Darcia those guys won't be any difference."said Tsume concerned.

"Yeah but..."Hige was trailed off at the sound of screaming and explosions coming from the city.

Kiba quickly ran to see the happenings and what he saw was unexplainable. Fireballs shooting and at impact they exploded then a strange red electric spark shooted out and out of nowhere a gigantic red lighting stroke the city. But then the most unusual happened. Two electric tornadoes appeared with the same red electricity with what looks like it made of jet black clouds shooting the red electricity and three flaming tornadoes as well came and it was pure fire burning everything in their path. At certain point the five tornadoes collided with each other making a thundering and booming explosion that could be heard from far distance the sound was so loud they felt the wind from their distance but then a gigantic tornado was born with both fire and electricity in it the screaming from people could be heard from the distance and they notice that the military was there do to the now flying tanks and military cars and trucks inside the tornado. They noticed t a tank that was being thrown away by the tornado and it was heading their way. Luckily before the five of them were crushed by it they moved except for Toboe who was still in shock that Tsume had to move him himself and save his ass again. As the tank crashed in the tree they noticed that the they were being pulled by a big force. They noticed they were being pulled by the same tornado. They were amazed at how powerful it was until they clawed their paws hard on the ground to hold up. But with their luck the tornado started to fade but the fire and electricity were still burning and electrocuting and destroying everything in its path until the hole thing was gone. They were in shocked at the scene and quickly they ran to the now destroyed city. When they arrived at the city they saw pure destruction and a lot of dead people but some were alive or injured but a few dead. While they watch the people running in fear they spotted them the five strangers that looked like Toboe described but what surprised them was that two of them had their hands emitting red electricity around their arms and the other three had fire emitting from their arms and hands. They now knew they were the responsible for that horrific chaos.

"What the fuck are they."said Hige.

"I don't know. But one thing is true they aren't human."answered Kiba.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. Hope you like it and in this story the five of them survived the battle with Darcia so they are alive and so is Cheza but we will meet her soon so stay tuned.<strong>


End file.
